Suits Safari
by High Gaurdian
Summary: Harvey and Mike go on an adventure they will never forget... NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own SUITS and I am not making any money with the writing of this story.**

**Enjoy it and remember to review!**

**Totsiens vir nou!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jessica walked into Harvey's office. Harvey and Mike both looked over at her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harvey asked. Jessica went to sit on one of the chairs and looked over some of the documents laying on Harvey's desk.

"You and Ross will be flying to Namibia on Friday where you will be meeting and working along our new client for two weeks," Jessica said in her no nonsense tone.

"What? Jessica, I can't just drop all the cases I'm working on to go halfway across the world for one client! Why can't Louis go?" Harvey asked. He was busy with a large merger that he really couldn't just drop.

"You were hand picked and you will go. Both of you. I will be taking over all your cases so you can concentrate on the case and the client in Namibia," Jessica got up and left the office.

"Just fucking great. Hope you have a passport," Harvey said glaring at Mike. Mike's eyes were wide, "Uh no, no I don't."

Harvey got up, put his jacket on and walked out the door, "Then we'll need to remedy that. Now."

* * *

The next morning, Harvey came into the office and found Donna at her desk as usual.

"I already made a list of things you may want to get before you go on your trip and I already took the liberty to make a note of the gift you need to give Mike as a birthday present before you two leave and I also sent him off with his own list so he won't be back till at least 10," Donna said without taking her eyes from her computer.

Harvey glared but decided to not argue with Donna, she would have a retort for everything he said in anyway.

"Fine," Harvey took out his card, "You know what to get." Harvey gave her the list back with his card and watched her leave her spot with a look on his face with a scary look on her face.

Just before 10, Mike came into Harvey's office with some documents that he had to proof read.

"… and the McGuire papers I'm going to start on now," Mike said. He left the documents on Harvey's desk and made to leave the office.

"Take the bag on the couch. It's an early birthday present," Harvey said without looking up from where he was busy finishing up some of the things he did not want to pass on to Jessica.

Mike looked over at the bag and picked it up carefully. Peeking inside, he saw a shoe box.

"Wow, thanks Harvey!" Mike said with a smile on his face. Harvey looked over at him, nodded and Mike made his way back to his cubicle. He put the bag with the three other bags he had gotten and continued with his work.

That afternoon, a bike messenger came over to Mike with a parcel which he had to sign for. Opening the brown envelope, he found his new passport. He smirked to himself, Harvey really did know people.

That Friday, Harvey and Mike found themselves on a late afternoon flight from New York to Windhoek, Namibia.

A very grumpy Harvey Specter and a very excited Mike Ross were heading to Africa. Either Namibia would never be the same. Or these two would never be the same again.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After landing in Johannesburg, South Africa, they took another flight to Windhoek, Namibia. A couple of hours later, they got of their plane and looked around them. There was a building that was the airport, some hangers, a few people rushing about and quite a lot of open space.

"Wow! This is so different!" Mike commented after they were checked in through customs. Harvey glanced over at the younger man and gave a curt nod.

A tanned man, a bit taller than Harvey and about twice his width in pure muscle, came up to them.

"Good morning! Are you perhaps Harvey Specter and Michael Ross?" He asked with a bit of an accent. Harvey nodded and moved forward, his hand out, "Yes, we are. I am Harvey Specter and this is my associate, Michael Ross."

The man shook Harvey's hand firmly and then shook Mike's hand, "The name's Nate. It's a pleasure. Now let's get the two of you on the chopper out to the lodge. My cousin will be with you by late afternoon if all goes well."

As they walked out to the landing strip where a White chopper stood, Harvey tried to get more information from the man.

"Do you fly yourself?" Nate nodded, "Yes I do. I usually do private charter flights but whenever my cousin needs me to run a few errands, I help out." Harvey frowned a bit but did not comment any further.

"Where are we heading?" Mike asked excitedly as they settled into the chopper. After they had their head gear on and the chopper was busy lifting, Nate answered him.

"My cousin's lodge is about fifty kilometres East from the Etoshia Nature Reserve," Nate said with a small smile on his face.

Harvey nodded and they were quiet as they looked over the country side as they flew over. Seeing some farms and passing over a few small towns. An hour later they saw a herd of zebras below. Mike was leaning against the window, his eyes wide.

"This is amazing!" Nate laughed, "You're going to love the place where you're going to be for the next two weeks!"

Harvey looked out at the zebras running off and thought to himself, _this is going to be different._

Half an hour later, Nate landed the chopper on a landing pad near a large stone lodge sitting on the edge of gorge.

After they got off and staff came to get their bags, a butler came up to them with a tray of cocktails.

"My cousin will be here at about four. Unfortunately there was a meeting that couldn't be rescheduled. You're more than welcome to make yourselves at home and if you need anything, you can ask Jon or any of the other staff for assistance," Nate said with a smile on his face. After he bid them farewell and they were lead to their suites, Mike noticed a scowl on Harvey's face.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked. Harvey glanced at him sideways once again before stopping in front of the room he was to be staying in.

"We flew half way across the world and we're going in blind. I don't like it. And I do not like having to wait," Harvey walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

Mike sighed, rolled his eyes and went into his room.

At a quarter to four, there was a knock on Harvey's door.

Opening the door, Harvey found the man named Jon, who had brought him a welcome serving earlier with fruit and another cocktail.

"Mr Specter, yourself and Mr Ross are invited to join the other guests on the patio for drinks before they are to leave for their game drives," the man said in a heavily accented English. Harvey saw Mike already waiting for him down the hall and nodded to Jon, "I will be there momentarily." Harvey looked down at the pair of khaki pants, bush walking shoes and short sleeved white linen shirt he was wearing. Not something he ever wore, but suitable for the occasion.

He picked up his phone, looked at it and put it back down on the table next to his bed. He left his room and found Mike waiting for him outside his door.

"Come on! Apparently there are elephants down at the river, drinking!" Harvey followed Mike at a more sedate pace and eventually they made it to the patio where a group of Chinese tourist were speaking rapidly and taking photos, an older couple, seemingly Swedish and a small Australian family were watching the animals down below.

Harvey accepted a glass of scotch and looked down to the animals at the water below. The nine elephants were busy drinking water and in their midst they had two small ones. Harvey found himself staring at the large animals. Yes he had seen them in the zoo as a young child, but it is different seeing them in their natural habitat.

Mike was gawking along with the tourists and took a couple of photos with his camera.

Half an hour later, Harvey was relieved to finally be out of a conversation with the Australian man who had left with all the other tourists.

Just as Harvey was about to check his watch again, a voice interrupted him.

"I do apologize for keeping you waiting," a woman's voice reached Harvey's ears. Both he and Mike turned to look at the woman who spoke.

She had long golden hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Her skin was a light bronze from the sun and her eyes… A deep green that spoke to you. But on the left side of her face, there was a nasty gash. Even though it was cleaned, it was still obvious that it was new. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a soft yellow blouse.

"I'm Zandrea Meyer. Also known by Jessica as ZC Meyer," she said. She walked forward and shook Mike's hand who was closest to her. Harvey's eyes stayed on her and when she finally reached him and waited for him to introduce himself, Harvey was sure he knew every colour specs in her eyes. From the deep dark green to the bits of blue and yellow.

"Harvey Specter," Harvey said with confidence and a cocky smile. Instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it and kept eye contact with the tall beauty in front of him. She raised an eyebrow with a small smile on her pink lips.

"Hmmm yes, it's a pleasure meeting you. Now, let's go to the board room. I'm sure you are anxious to know why you are here. Then tomorrow we can start talking business," Zandrea said.

As she lead the way to the board room up a flight of broad dark wood stairs, Harvey's eyes drifted down to her deire. Mike noticed this and face palmed himself. Knowing Harvey well enough to know he found the woman very attractive for some reason seeing that she wasn't the prepped up model Harvey usually went for.

They made themselves comfortable at a large wood table in a board room with a view of the African plains outside. The sun was already starting to set so more and more of the last rays were falling red over the tree tops.

"We weren't given much to go on when I was informed of this so if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate you filling in the gaps," Harvey said getting right to the point.

Zandrea smiled, "Well then. I have a number of businesses and because of the fact that I am currently very busy with quite a few things, I have decided to get a legal representative that will also assist in the running of my businesses."

Harvey looked at the woman in front of him. If he was right, she was twenty seven. How could she be in the position she claims to be?

"What makes you think I will agree to do this? And it's a conflict of interests," Harvey said. Zandrea smirked.

"I have my ways of making sure everything I do is completely legal. And I did my research Mr Specter. I know you are almost as ruthless as myself," Zandrea smirked at Harvey's look of interest on his face.

"Almost? And that still does not tell me why you think I will agree to this," Harvey said. He watched as she pulled out two folders from a drawer underneath the table.

"Both of you, yes Mr Ross as well," she gave a small nod at Mike, "will receive 10% shares in two of my companies and a very good package monthly in turn for legal services and Mr Specter, you assisting in the management of the companies."

Harvey laughed, "Seriously Ms Meyer? Why does this seem to good to be true?"

Zandrea shrugged.

"Here are some of the statements and such of some of my companies. Nothing to major but it will give you an idea of what's going on. You are welcome to go through them and you can talk to me by tomorrow morning and give me your answer." Zandrea got up and gave each of them a file.

"Oh and Mr Ross, yours has a few extra papers in. If I could find out, others could have as well."

When she left the room, Mike opened his file to find authentic papers from Harvard. Even papers stating he finished college at the top of his class. Graduation certificate, everything. Harvey took the papers from Mike's hands and looked them over. He looked at the door the woman just left through and frowned.

_What was she playing at?_


End file.
